


Cold and Caring

by Philharmonic_convergence



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Communication, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Southern Water Tribe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philharmonic_convergence/pseuds/Philharmonic_convergence
Summary: Zuko finds it far too cold in the Southern Water Tribe. Luckily his boyfriend has a solution to the problem.
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 250





	Cold and Caring

Zuko never should have followed his boyfriend to the Southern Water Tribe. He cared about Sokka, of course he did, but it was too cold down here.

Zuko had spent the last ten days reacquainting himself with Sokka’s family before running back to the fire every five minutes. The biting chill was too painful otherwise.

At least Sokka was happy. But how had he managed to live down here so long? Zuko was wrapped in six layers of clothing and the ice and snow still pierced him to the bone.

But Zuko was going back to the Fire Nation tomorrow, back where he could think without his brain freezing. 

He thanked Sokka and Katara’s grandmother for the food as she handed him a bowl of something meaty. It tasted fine, if a bit blander than what he was used to back home. But Sokka seemed to like it so of course Zuko had to like it too.

“You know,” Sokka said, his mouth full of food, “I should definitely get Tuyin to make some of this back at the palace. I’ll make some sort of point about it being for diplomatic purposes. Wouldn’t that be great?”

Zuko nodded his head and ate more of the food. He made a mental note to talk to Tuyin when he got back and get her to add more Water Tribe food to the palace menu. She was always excited to try new things and he knew having that ready when he got back would make Sokka so happy.

In his seven years as Fire Lord Zuko had learned a lot, the biggest by far being that he sometimes had to take a break. If you’d told the little Fire Lord that fact back when he first took the throne, when he was still terrified of being his father and repeating his mistakes, he would have laughed in your face. But Zuko had moved past that, no matter how painful it had been. He’d learned that from his friends. He’d learned that from Sokka.

“Thank you so much for the food Gran Gran,” Sokka said, bringing his grandmother into a hug. “We’re gonna head in for the night so me and dad can get up early to go hunting.”

Sokka’s family waved them off while they walked back to the guest hut, tromping through the snow. It soaked through Zuko’s boots and sent shivers up his spine.

Inside it was warmer, the animal pelts insulating the room from the worst of the cold. A fire crackled in the corner and Zuko quietly made it larger. But the cold was still there, awful as ever. He remembered that cold from the first time he’d been down here, all those years ago when he’d had the haircut Sokka still made fun of. 

“Here, take off a layer or two. I promise you won’t freeze,” Sokka said, walking over to his boyfriend. Zuko shook his head.

“No. You’re from here, you don’t get it. Sweating hot is my normal. This is awful. I’ll never get used to it.”

“You sure about that? I bet I could convince you,” Sokka said, sliding closer towards Zuko where they sat at the edge of the bed. The sheets weren’t quite as delicate and soft as back home, but they were even more comfortable. Although that may have just been Zuko’s connection between them and Sokka.

“There is no way you could convince me that the cold isn’t awful. No way,” Zuko said, shaking his head.

Sokka stuck out his hand. “Deal.”

He got closer to Zuko, carefully sliding into his lap. His lips hovered an inch above his boyfriend’s, waiting for permission. Zuko nodded and Sokka bent down to kiss him.

He was slow at first, lips barely grazing Zuko’s. As they continued he began to get a bit rougher, gently biting the bottom of Zuko’s lip and running his hand through his hair. Sokka had always liked playing with Zuko’s hair and now was no exception, his fingers running through the fine hairs digging into the roots.

Gently Sokka eased him down until he was lying on the bed, Sokka leaning over him and kissing down his neck. Hands roamed the skin around his shoulders and rested behind his ear. He continued to pepper kisses down Zuko’s neck as his other hand began to roam down Zuko’s body, under and over the layers and layers of clothing.

“May I?” Sokka asked, voice low.

“Of course,” Zuko said, pressing forward and kissing Sokka on the lips.

Sokka began to grope at Zuko through the layers of fabric he was wearing. It wasn’t subtle and it wasn’t necessarily the best technique, but Zuko didn’t care. It was Sokka, and they had been together long enough that imperfection was more exciting than getting thugs right. 

Sokka gently tugged off the outer layer of Zuko’s clothing, a thick coat made of pelts on loan from Hakoda.

“Well, I can’t get my father’s coat dirty,” Sokka said, throwing it to the side.

“Doesn’t mean I’m not still thinking about the cold,” Zuko murmured.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Sokka began to tease the area around Zuko’s dick. His fingers ghosted over Zuko’s abs before he touched his inner thighs. Zuko let out a long sigh. Sokka knew how sensitive he was there, had found out over years of practice. 

“Are you okay?” Sokka asked.

“Yeah, you know I am.”

Sokka reached down for another kiss. “I was just checking.”

Oh so slowly he began to kiss his way down Zuko’s neck, right to the point at his collarbone where his clothes began. 

“So what do you fancy today?” Sokka asked in the most ridiculous accent he could muster.

Zuko tried to stifle his laugh. “Stop, you’re ruining the mood.”

“Still a serious question, no matter how I ask it.”

“Well, um, could you?”

“Yes?”

“You know how I am about asking for things Sokka. You try being raised in the Fire Nation, see if you’re any better.”

“I just want to make sure that you’re up for everything we do, that’s all.” If they had just begun dating Zuko knew that he boyfriend would need more to go on, but they’d been together long enough that Zuko was half convinced Sokka could read his mind. His boyfriend kissed him on the cheek, the non-burned side that was still smooth. “But I think I know what you mean. Please say something if I’m wrong, okay?”

“Always.”

Sokka returned to kissing Zuko while his hands began to roam down his body, finally touching his dick, miraculously still half hard. Sokka’s cold fingers wrapped around it, slowly began to move up and down. The cold should have been awful, even from Sokka, but Zuko couldn’t help but like it.

After a minute of Zuko gasping below him, Sokka’s cheeks red, Sokka finally removed his mouth from Zuko’s neck and brought it down to his boyfriend’s dick.

His lips gently kissed the head before taking the beginning of Zuko’s dick into his mouth. With one hand still wrapped around the base he began to take more in. It was sloppy and wet with saliva and Zuko couldn’t help but close his eyes. He wanted to keep his eyes on Sokka but he couldn’t, not with the way his whole body felt tense and warm.

After a few moments Zuko tentatively grabbed the back of Sokka’s hair.

“Is this okay?” He asked. Sokka enthusiastically nodded and continued, with Zuko’s hand carefully pressed to the back of his head. Resting, not pushing or grabbing, just resting. It was grounding to have some part of Sokka to hold onto while his boyfriend sent him closer and closer to the edge.

“Sokka, I think I’m about to-” Zuko mumbled, his words nearly slurred. Sokka pulled his head off of Zuko’s dick and nodded. Zuko came on his face.

“Not on the hair,” Sokka said with a laugh.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

“I’m joking, it’s fine.” Sokka said, reaching up to kiss Zuko again. His lips were salty and slippery. “So how are you feeling about the cold now?”

“I choose not to answer that question.”

“I’ll take that as an acknowledgement that I was correct then.”

“Take it as you will,” Zuko said, rolling over on the bed so he could look Sokka in the eye. “Although,” his fingers began creeping towards his boyfriend, “I have noticed that you’re wearing far too much clothing right now.”

“I couldn’t agree with you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been writing fics for years, but this is my first smut (so obviously a new account had to be made considering my little brother knows what my other one is)


End file.
